G Squadron
G Squadron is a faction within the RAG. In the Xat RP, it assists ERAC during both Hellgate's and the Sayan's intrusion, after which they become part of the Sayan Squad right along Special A Unit. G Squadron Members G1 - Yeshaida Toumoku "Vate" '- The leader of the G Squadron, Yeshaida maintains his mature personality. Though he demands respect from his subordinates, he in turn respects them. He fights in the hopes of one day releasing his homeworld from The General's grasp. He fights with swords, magic, and archery, all of which are imbued with fire and ice; the latter in particular makes him a strong ally against The General '''G2 - Lydia Pan "Qiang" '- Not very much is known about this Chinese woman, except that her China is a third-world country where she comes from. Despite sometimes being short with people, she tries her best to maintain a kind personality, having been well taken care of by her folks. She sports an impressive arsenal, ranging from rocket launchers to automatic rifles, and even a few powerful plasma guns. 'G3 - Souichirou Kusakabe "Ketsueki" '- Soichirou Kusakabe is a brash Japanese who saw his home destroyed by The General, and he's more than eager to exact revenge. He's largely immature and is prone to making rash decisions, but little by little he's been maturing, especially thanks to his friend Saiyo. With no powers of his own, Soichirou relies on his skills with the blade to overwhelm his opponents. '''G4 - Seji'Thuwa "Druid" - Seji'Thuwa is a blue-skinned creature with a Jamaican accent. He's a kind and jovial soul, but becomes a literal beast on the battlefield thanks to his ability to change into a variety of wildlife. He's been shown to morph into some recognizable animals, but who knows just what sort of creatures he has under his belt? G5 - Shade "Shade" '- A specter born amongst the stars, his people were wiped out before Shade even came to be. He was picked up by RAG and assigned to G Squadron, whom he loyally and gratefully protects with everything he has. What he lacks in weaponry, he makes up for in utility, capable of escorting many people in his mist form and dealing tons of damage using hit-and-run tactics. '''G6 - Adil Finn "Wicker" '- The newest addition to the G Squadron family, Wicker was rescued from the Red Empire by the Sayan Squad after the world was claimed by Sayans. Despite fearing for his life time and time again, that hasn't stopped him from standing up to fight when it calls for it. He's an improvisational fighter, typically using any objects in the vicinity to his advantage, typically to the point of using rather unorthodox weapons. 'G7 - Ruairi "Dragon" '- One of the residents of Erinn, Ruairi is fueled with a hatred for The General for the death of his best friend, Tarlach. With hatred being the very thing that drives him, he consistently butts heads with his teammates, and his actions are often at the expense of his team. Recently, however, he's been trying to settle down, and has shown some progress. He fights with a blade meant for two hands, but can easily use it with one. Between his sword, natural strength, and the powers of the White-Winged God himself, he's a very lethal melee fighter. 'G8 - Daisuke Aurion "Paladin" '- The Knight of Light failed to protect his homeworld of Erinn from The General, so how he does what he can to put an end to the evil being once and for all. He's a kind and gentle soul who puts every ounce of trust into his allies, and does his best to keep his team optimistic. Blessed with the powers of the slain Morrighan, he uses her crows and the power of light to not only dish out damage, but also protect his allies. 'G9 - Maria Aurion "Melody" '- The fourth and last of the Erinn fighters, Maria is the wife of Daisuke, and has joined the fight to protect her husband as he does battle. She cares for the well-being of her allies, but largely keeps to herself and Daisuke. She casts magic through music to buff, protect, and heal her allies, although she is able to fight when forced to. '''G10 - Hiroto Ishiya "Kazoku" - Prince of the Japan he comes from, Hiroto hardly acts like royalty. He's a very carefree spirit, vocal with his thoughts and overreacting to just about anything that comes his way. That said, he's capable of focusing in battle when it comes right down to it. He fights with a special pair of nunchucks, which can grow and shrink in length and even become a katana when fully retracted. 'G11 - Aedelwulf Thornton "Bloodwolf" '- A savage wolfman, Aedelwulf is a loner who rarely ever associates with his allies. It's unknown what happened to land him in G Squadron, but he isn't afraid to fight against The General with everything he has. Aedelwulf is a powerful fighter who can take just as much of a beating, but his true strength lies in his complete control over any earth or rock he stands on. In absence of this, he's able to summon boulders to attack the enemy with. 'G12 - Ken "Hado" '- An odd individual, Ken is a nice man who lacks any sort of social skills at all. He's very simple minded, following any instructions to the letter and getting confused if not every detail is covered, despite his keen memory; regardless, he's potentially the most loyal member of G Squadron, willing to do anything for his friends. Ken harnesses his very energy to do battle with, either as projectiles or as amplifiers to his already amazing strength. Trivia * The creation of G Squadron as a whole is thanks to ShadowAurion needing to use Yeshaida. Thanks to the death of Aurion, ShadowAurion needed another character to use. The fact that Yeshaida has had leadership experience allowed him to be the Leader of an entirely new squadron. * G Squadron's characters are almost entirely owned by ShadowAurion. The exceptions to this are Soichirou (controlled by SDM) and Adil (controlled by Magmetor7). * Yeshaida, Maria, Daisuke, and Ruairi all come from an alternative Erinn, the primary world of Mabinogi. ''Moreover, while the former three are all characters belonging to ShadowAurion, Ruairi is an official character from ''Mabinogi, serving a very important role whenever he appears. ** This is also the first appearance of Daisuke's wife Maria. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:The Rebellion Category:Characters by Aurion Category:Characters by SDM